This invention relates generally to portable tool trucks that may readily be transported to a work site. More specifically, the invention pertains to a portable tool truck that has increased organizational capacity to store, in readily accessible fashion, diverse tools used by craftsman, such as carpenters, electricians, plumbers, etc. on a work site.
Portable tool trucks are known in the prior art, and have been used with varying degrees of acceptance, for many years. Conventional tool trucks are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,964,328, granted to David L. Muir, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,281,843, granted to Frank Johnson et al.
Muir discloses a tool cart having a vertically extending body supported on wheels 36, 38 that are rotatably attached to an axle 40 extending between journal plates at the rear of the body. A pair of doors 46, 48 are arranged in edge to edge relationship, and pivot outwardly about spaced vertical axes, to provide access to compartment 24 defined within the interior of the body. Hand tools 116 are retained by hooks 108 within the compartment, and tray 54 extends transversely between the opened doors, as shown in FIG. 2. Platform 74 assists in retaining the tool cart in its vertical orientation.
Johnson discloses a tool carrier having a molding plastic tray 14 and a second tool receptacle 18 mounted on a frame which is made up of a pair of essentially reverse Z-shaped members 20 joined at the top by a transverse handle 26 and having, at the bottom, a short vertical leg 36. A transverse member 28 joins the vertical legs 36. Tool handle gripping members 16 and hooks 134, for storing electrical cords, further increase the tool carrying capacity of the tool truck disclosed in Johnson et al.
Other portable tool trucks are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,893,749, granted to E. H. Simonsen; U.S. Pat. No. 2,905,480, granted to R. R. Giovannelli; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,118,685, granted to Jordan.
However, the tool carrying capability of known portable tool trucks is limited, and the security provisions for protecting the tools from theft are readily defeated. Furthermore, the organizational capability of known portable tool trucks is limited. Thus, the need for a portable, secure, large capacity, versatile tool truck, with significant organizational capability, that can be utilized by diverse craftsmen, remains unsatisfied.